Lost and Found
by stephumz
Summary: GETTY! Just a lil sumthin sumthin for the Getties *smiles* This is only the beginning...
1. Where Am I?

Upon waking up, Betty looked around at her surroundings, feeling dazed and confused; nothing was making any sense. Feeling the bedside table, she found her glasses and fixed them onto her face. Blinking hard, she looked around the room once more but realized a sticky note stuck to her specs was hindering her view. Pulling the sticky note into view, Betty read the note numerous times until her brain registered the message;

_Hey gorgeous! Hope you slept well. Will be back in the arvo – hopefully you'll stick around and I'll see you when I get back! Make yourself at home babe. Missing you already..._

Feeling warm and fuzzy inside, Betty slid out of bed, closed her eyes, raised her arms towards the ceiling and stretched her back. A cold breeze and a stinging pain stopped her reaching a satisfying stretch when she realised she wasn't wearing anything! Gathering the bed sheet, she covered wrapped it around herself quickly and looked out the window to see if anyone had spotted her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she relaxed and started looking around the room properly and searching for her clothes.

"_What on Earth is going on here? Where are my clothes? Why am I naked? OUCH!! Motherf - ! Uhh, why do I have a bandage around my waist? Gio has A LOT of explaining to do!"_ Betty said out loud.

Putting on the nearest piece of clothing she could find, Betty put the bed sheet back on the bed and left the bedroom. Entering the living area, she looked around and was gobsmacked. Considering they've been friends for a couple of years, she's never actually been inside Gio's apartment before and she had no idea it would look like this; she never took Gio for the type of person who would live in such a ... modern setting.

Continuing her snooping, she walked around the living room, gawking at the big screen TV with the massive surround sound system. Reaching the window, she looked out at the beautiful views of the city. _"The sun is getting low, it must be the afternoon already. What is the time anyway? I wonder when Gio will be back..."_ Betty said to herself whilst looking for a clock.

Spying a clock in the kitchen, Betty's stomach growled loudly. This was her sign to hunt out some food. Clutching at it embarrassingly, she started to make her way towards the kitchen, which was also extremely modern. Stainless steel appliances, only the best brands and everything spotlessly clean – it was almost clinical.

Squinting at the LED panel on the fridge, _"2.07pm – as I thought, it's the afternoon. SUGAR! How long have I been out for?? Hmm another question for Gio." _Betty's eyes readjusted after being blinded by the light from opening the fridge door. Looking around, she was amazed at all the foods and groceries that were stored in the massive icebox. Spotting a plate with a lid covering it, Betty pulled the plate out of the fridge. Placing it on the bench top, she discovered yet another sticky note and peeled it off the lid. Reading out loud, Betty's face simply could not convey the feelings she felt inside of her at that moment;

_Sorry it's not exactly breakfast in bed, but I couldn't bring myself to wake you – you looked so peaceful and needed to rest. Eat up; you must hungry! :) See you soon! Still thinking of you..._

After warming up the food, Betty sat down at the dining table and admired her surroundings as she munched on her food. 'This is such a beautiful place. Funny, how Gio never described his apartment like this. Does he really live here? Or is he just house-sitting? I still don't get it – what has happened? How did I end up here? Come to think of, I don't remember anything at all...'

-T-B-C-

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


	2. Who's There?

Sitting at the dining table, Betty sat in the chair for a few moments trying to remember anything from the night before; or any time really. She couldn't remember a thing; it was as though her memory had been wiped.

Shaking the frustrations from her head, Betty stood up and took her dishes back to the kitchen. Placing them in the dishwasher, she set the wash cycle and walked back to the lounge area. Sitting down on the couch, she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

_DelectableTV_ came on; Gio's favourite cooking channel. After watching the presenters for a few moments, Betty grew bored of the show quickly and wished for Gio to be home. Leaving the sofa and walking into the bedroom, Betty thought she'd take a proper look around his room.

Having never seen it before, she thought it would be the perfect time to understand her best friend even more. _'He won't mind if I snoop around a little bit, besides he did ask me to 'stick around' – what else am I supposed to do here?'_ she thought to herself.

Walking to the windows, Betty tugged at the blinds and watched them scroll quickly up the wall. Filling the room with a bit more light than before, she squinted slightly from the afternoon sun. Turning around, she was finally able to admire the furnishings and finishing touches to the bachelor's bedroom.

Noticing the mess she had left the bed in, Betty pulled the pillows and sheets off the bed and started to make the bed properly. Tucking the sheets in and then pulling them back, she then placed the pillows in their final place before standing back and admiring efforts. Moving her attention to the rest of the room, there wasn't much else for her to put back into place. However, she found her jeans draped over the armchair in the corner.

Picking up her jeans, she brought them to her face and inhaled the smell. Memories started to flood back to her.

_They were walking along the street, arm in arm, talking and laughing after enjoying a lovely night out. It didn't seem like anyone else was on the road at the time, but then a car comes screeching down the street. A door slams followed by a scream slicing through the crisp evening air. Then darkness closes in.......and the flashback fades to nothing._

Frustrated from the fragmented memory, Betty dropped the jeans on the floor and stormed off to the en-suite. Bending over the sink, she turned on the cold tap, cupped her hands under the running stream and splashed the water against her face. Gripping onto the sides of the basin, Betty breathed in deeply before breathing out again. Lifting her face, she stared at the reflection in the mirror. Scanning her own face, she shuddered as another memory paralysed her thoughts.

_The silence was deafening until the noises came into focus. Lying on a bed in a room that was in complete darkness, all that could be heard were people talking in hush tones. Writhing slightly towards the voices, made them leave the room, closing the door behind them. Light filtered through a tiny slit in the doorway but not enough to determine who was on the other side. One of the voices was stressed "Do you think she'll be alright? I hope she will be, she's everything to me..." The other, calming; "Gio, she'll be fine. Just let her get some rest and change the bandages before you leave and when you come back. Call me if you have any issues..." _

A sharp breath pierced her lungs as Betty grabbed at her waist. Lifting the t-shirt, she smoothed over the bandage around her midriff. Wincing from her touch, she dropped her hand and looked back at the mirror; something caught her eye.

Stuck into the frame surrounding the mirror, was a pair of photos. She recognised them instantly for she had the other two of the set. Reaching out to them, she glided her fingers over without touching them. The physical pain she felt disappeared instantly and reminiscent thoughts surged through her mind and overtook her feelings.

Pulling the black and white photos from the frame, Betty held them with two hands. Putting the toilet seat lid down, she sat on top of it. Still firmly holding onto the photo strip, she stared at the photos intently. The first one had them cuddling for the camera and pushing their faces together. The second shot had Betty looking at the camera and beaming her usual smile, while Gio was looking at her profile; he too had an appreciative smile.

After staring longingly at the photos, Betty snapped her up and looked straight ahead, it dawned on her. _"He loves me; he always has. Being friends must be so hard for him. Betty how could you be so blind?! I have to come clean and tell him how I feel. Today, I will tell him everything."_ Betty said to herself defiantly before hearing the click of the front door. Thinking it's still too early for Gio to be home already, she called out to the empty apartment.

"_Hello...?"_

-T-B-C-

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


	3. What's Going On?

Holding onto the photos tightly, Betty left the bathroom and crept back into the bedroom. Grabbing the baseball bat, she saw earlier leaning against the armchair; she gripped it tightly and called out again.

"_Hello? Is someone there?"_

Still, there was no answer. 'Whoever it was that attacked us, has found us and has come back to finish the job...' Betty thought to herself. Determined to fight for her life, she raised the bat, ready to swing at the intruder. Stepping out of the bedroom and into the open living space, she looked around frantically trying to spy the unknown body. Trembling with fear, Betty crept towards the ruffling noise coming from the cloak closet.

Reaching the door, she took a deep breath before stretching her hand out to grab onto the door handle. Her gaze was fixated on the handle as her fingers started to wrap around the cold metal. The handle started to turn whilst in her grip and the door began to open towards her. Seeing a figure move inside; she instinctively let go and screamed for her life.

Betty jumped back as the door flew open at her screams. Facing the door in a batter's stance, she waved the bat, getting ready to knock someone's head off.

"_WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Suarez, what are you doing?? Obviously you're feeling better..."_ Gio smirked, trying to calm the situation, with raised hands; surrendering.

Not able to let her guard down, Betty started to whimper and allowed a few tears to escape her eyes. Cautiously moving toward her, Gio reached for the bat. Lowering the weapon towards the floor, he grasped it and pushed it out of Betty's hands.

The noise of the bat crashing to the floor, snapped Betty from her shocked state. Gio didn't want to make any startling movements, so he kept his hands above his head waiting for Betty's next reaction. Locking eyes with Gio, she felt remorse for her actions; slumping her shoulders, she let her arms relax, allowing them to fall at her sides.

Seeing the frail person in front of him, Gio swiftly closed the gap between them. Putting his arm around her waist, he supported her as she granted her tears to flow freely. Quivering in his embrace, Betty coiled her arms around his waist and pulled in as close as she physically could. Resting her head on his chest, she closed her eyes as he gently stroked her hair and back; calming her down.

After a few moments and placing a kiss on her crown, Gio spoke softly_. "I thought you didn't know how to play baseball? You looked in pretty fine form before! Gripping that bat with the threatening looks on your face and of course, the uniform, or should I say – lack of?! Oh my goodness! I didn't think that tee would look good on anyone else but me, but babe, you pulled it off well! Nice choice too by the way..."_

Knowing he had pushed the ticket too far, he waited for the onslaught. Smiling into his chest, Betty felt the same feelings towards him that she's always felt, but this time, they came from a different perspective; a place she wanted to explore – with him. She knew he was only trying to lighten the mood but at the same time, his comments were kind of out of place – for a friend. This was the perfect opportunity to bring up the topic.

Releasing herself from Gio's hold, she bent down and picked up the photos that fell from her grip along with the bat. Glancing at the familiar faces, she then looked into the hazel eyes that were watching her and the photos closely. Time froze as they gazed into each other's eyes. Thoughts, feelings and emotions were flying so frantically inside of Betty at that moment; she couldn't contain them and started to sob uncontrollably.

Pulling her into his chest once more, Gio tried to console her and calm her down. Betty finally managed to compose and stabilise her breathing. Once she felt she could speak, she pulled away from his chest, but didn't break their embrace; instead she moved her right hand to his upper arm and started to rub it gently.

"_You can't ever leave me again – do you understand???"_ Betty demanded as she lifted her hand and thumped his arm as hard as she could.

Fighting the stinging pain, Gio held Betty's chin with his finger and thumb and promised, _"Whatever you want gorgeous..."_ before leaning towards her face.

-T-B-C-

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


	4. What Happened?

"_Ouch!"_ Betty squealed, interrupting the imminent moment.  
_"What's wrong? Is it your bandages?"_ Gio inquired, lightly touching her wounded area.  
_"Yeah, for a moment there I forgot all about it. Gio, tell me what happened that night. I'm only seeing flashbacks but they're not piecing together...  
"How about we change your bandages and I'll explain at the same time, how does that sound? Come on..."_ he said before taking her hand in his and walking through his apartment towards the en-suite.

Guiding Betty to sit on the toilet seat lid, Gio busied himself in the medicine cabinet, as well as the drawers and cupboards. After finding all the materials he required, he turned around to see Betty, once again, mesmerised by the photo strip in her grip. Gio took the moment to watch her also.

Leaning against the basin, he crossed his arms the best he could whilst holding the first aid items. He stood there and soaked up the scene before his eyes; every blink she took; the strayed tendrils of hair that flowed around her face and gathered at her shoulders; the shape of her lips...his gaze stopped at the sight of a lone tear glistening on her cheek.

Pushing himself off the basin, he stepped forward to reach her, transferring the items he held, from his left to his right hand before stretching it out. His finger was poised, read to wipe away the tear, but it escaped his touch too soon.

Betty noticed his hand near her face and turned to look him full in the face. He continued to move his hand toward her face, eventually cupping it delicately. Closing her eyes, Betty rested her head in the palm of his hand. Tracing her cheek with his thumb, Gio muttered softly, _"I'm so sorry B"_.

Her eyes flew open at the apology and looked at him quizzically.  
_"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong.  
"You're hurt because of me!"_ he croaked, as his hand recoiled from her face.  
_"I'm confused. What do you mean, it's because of you?  
"Betty,"_ Gio sighed as he looked away from her, _"the men that attacked us a few of nights ago, weren't after me; they were out to get you...  
"Me? Why me Gio? What have I done wrong?"_ Betty stumbled as her heart rate quickened.  
_"Babe, you haven't done anything wrong. Let me explain a bit more. A couple of weeks ago, someone left a package in my deli. I didn't notice it until closing and when I opened it, there was a photo – of us – walking around town, but your face was burnt out of the picture..."_  
Betty took a sharp intake of breath before Gio continued.  
_"Scribbled on the back was a note, threatening that something of mine would be taken away, just as something of his was._  
_"What? Someone wants to take your business?"_ Betty spat out incredulously.  
Chuckling at her silly question, "_No no no...someone wants to take something much more dear to me. I've been so scared for us to hang out after work since, expecting that someone was going to – _  
_"To what, Gio?  
"To take you away! And the other night, they came so close. Betty, I'm not sure who it was, but well, there was a fight and unfortunately you got caught in the middle of it..."_ gingerly touching her waist, clearly upset, Gio took a deep breath before continuing.  
_"They tried to grab you but I pushed you out of the way, causing you to fall over – and you landed on some shattered glass. The sped off in the van and left us on the sidewalk –  
"So how did we end up here?  
"I brought you here and called my doctor; he came by and fixed you up. There was a bit of embedded glass and you needed a couple of stitches as well as plenty of rest." _

By this stage, Gio had turned his face away from Betty and was looking the other direction, ashamed of his past actions. Sliding off the seat, Betty knelt in front of Gio and held is face in both hands.  
_"Listen to me! You have nothing to be upset about. You did the bravest thing anyone has ever done for me –  
"But Betty, it's because of me, that you got hurt!  
"That doesn't matter Gio. You took care of me when I was injured and made sure I was safe. There is nothing that you can say, which will make me think this is your entire fault."_ Betty said before pulling him into a loving hug. Gio dropped the items onto the floor before returning the embrace, but being mindful of her injury.

A moment passed and Betty pulled away but not before planting a lingering kiss on his right cheek. Their faces brushed against one another, and they found themselves drowning in each other's eyes. Feeling the situation start to heat up, Gio cleared his throat and helped Betty sit back on the toilet.  
_"Come on B, let me change your bandages and then we can relax."_ Not breaking their gaze, she nodded numbly as her mind imagined them 'relaxing' the rest of the day away.

-T-B-C-

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


End file.
